Chameleon
Chameleon is a ninja who utilises camouflage during fights in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in the Sega Genesis version of Mortal Kombat 3 (through a Game Genie). He also appeared as a hidden character in the PC, PlayStation, and Sega Saturn versions of Mortal Kombat 4, and as a playable character in MK: Armageddon. Info Chameleon is possibly a part of the Saurian race, of which Reptile and Khameleon are members. He even shares similar features with Khameleon in both of their appearances, furthering the speculation. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he is finally given a rather vague backstory, stating that he had been present at events dating all the way back to Liu Kang's victory in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, constantly remaining hidden in the shadows and biding his time while watching the events unfold. Powers and abilities Chameleon is depicted as a very adept and formidable fighter, possessing all of the abilities of every single male ninja to appear up to MK3. His body was transparent and would often fade into black before coming back into focus with new colours to signify the powers of whichever ninja he is currently mimicking. Unlike the other secret ninja characters before him, Chameleon moves at the same speed as every other character. In Armageddon, his mimicking abilities are compressed into a single set instead to give him access to moves all at once, though he has none of the 'stun' moves his fellow ninja had. He is also depicted with nigh-invisible skin, only noticeable by faint outlines. Game information Chameleon is similar to Reptile's first Mortal Kombat form in that he has no moves of his own, but rather has the moves of the ninjas he is emulating. Where Reptile was named for being green, Chameleon was named for his colour changing and camouflaging abilities, akin to a real chameleon. He is playable by selecting one of the other seven male palette-swapped ninjas (Rain, Reptile, Noob Sailbot, Elder Sub-Zero, Ermac, Scorpion, or Human Smoke) and holding a certain button combination. During gameplay, Chameleon switches between the seven ninjas randomly and can only perform the special moves of whatever ninja he is currently impersonating. Upon winning, Chameleon will flash through all seven colours rapidly during his victory pose. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Chameleon is now able to perform a select number of the other ninjas' moves at any time, and his costume will change to the colour of whatever ninja the move belongs to. He did not receive a move from Noob Sailbot, despite being able to turn black in colour. He also did not receive any moves from Smoke, nor does he turn grey during combat, apparently ignoring Smoke's previous status as a ninja. Also of note is that Chameleon uses Scorpion's "Vanishing Kick" move which the latter only possesses in the previous title, Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King, not Armageddon. Trivia *Chameleon bled red and green blood in 3, but bled only green blood in Armageddon. *In Mortal Kombat X, if Reptile is in a mirror match he will question if the Reptile before him is Chameleon. This could imply that they not only know each other, but that Chameleon is indeed of a Saurian race. **Also in Mortal Kombat X, when Reptile faces Bo' Rai Cho, Cho will reveal there is another Saurian somewhere, a resident of Reptile's forgotten home and planet Zaterra. This could be a reference to Chameleon, however he could also be referring to Khameleon. *Chameleon is one of the seven characters in Armageddon to not have an alternate outfit, alongside Daegon, Mokap, Meat, Khameleon, Onaga and Blaze. Gallery Chameleon_art.jpg|A nice artwork of Chameleon. Chameleon_toy.jpg|Chameleon as a toy. Chameleon_face.jpg|Chameleon's nice-ass face. Chameleon_VS_Daegon.jpg|Chameleon versus Daegon. Chameleon_art_2.jpg|Sum moar art of Chameleon. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:MK Category:Hidden Characters Category:Dinosaur Monsters Category:! Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Neutral Evil